


22 minutes

by fifthnorthumberland



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221 words excercise, M/M, college!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221 words drabble about a moment between Sherlock and his only friend in college, Victor Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 minutes

It’s been 3 days since Victor Trevor has last seen Sherlock. He knows how Sherlock gets, all preoccupied, busy and _not to be distracted, Victor, I’m sorry but this is important!_

He is laid on his bed when Sherlock bursts into the room and closes the door behind him. He’s breathing hard and Victor doesn’t say anything, just watches Sherlock’s chest rise and fall as he’s leaning on the door, slender fingers slithering around the key already inside the lock of the door knob.

“We have 22 minutes until your roommate comes back from his rugby training”, says Sherlock, and really, he needn’t say more. Victor puts down his book.

“22 minutes?” Victor asks in a tone close enough to challenging to make Sherlock push himself quickly off the door and invade Victor in a matter of seconds. His pupils are slightly dilated and he is a little more than warm, smelling of varied chemicals Victor couldn’t be arsed to identify, of tea, of his shampoo and of rain.

“Any objections?” Sherlock purrs in Victor’s ear as he straddles his hips and one hand fiddles with the first button of Victor’s shirt. His mouth lingers in place, wet lips tracing the lines of Victor’s earlobe while he gets to the second button.

“N-none” he manages between a gasp and a sigh. 

 

 


End file.
